User talk:MasterLau
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MasterLau page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 20:14, September 3, 2011 Re:Projects Well, I only wrote one sentence, so if you can add on, that would be awesome. =) SereneChaos 01:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It makes complete sense. =) I was thinking something similar, like making a forum category that could be used for projects. When we decide how to set them up, I have something in mind that we could do. It's not very important or hard, just long and repetitive. SereneChaos 02:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Projects Alright. I'll reuse some of your ideas such as the Image Management Project. And yes, it should have its own separate page which will consequently be part of the Community Portal navigation. }} 01:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom It's pretty easy, you just write a sentence or two on the page, then about half a sentence on the template. I can add it when I get home (since I'm at school right now and not suppose to be online =P). SereneChaos 16:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Did it! ^^ I doubt I will, the classes I do go online in have teachers who don't really care what you do. Plus they think I'm reading. =P SereneChaos 01:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Lau and thanks for coming over to my talk page :D I plan to stay here for a long time, so yeh I would be doing some edits every now and then. I have an interest in the Anime Project - though I may only be able to start on it in a few days time since I'm busy right now. Could I possibly take it up? --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 04:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! I really haven't done much compared to you guys ;) I'll try and start on the project as soon as I have time and about my signature, thanks too :) So how are you? --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Not necessarily :P But yeh, I know, the admins have so much edits... but I've seen people with 10,000 - 20,000 edits O.O *faints* Lol I'm fine too thanks and to be honest, a little tired but not due to going on here so much xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Lau! Thanks for the message you left on my talk page. I've taken an interest in the R&R project and is hoping to be able to join in. Though I'm mostly busy on weekdays but I can find the time. Stranger958 Thanks Thanks Lau! I'm glad that I can be helpful here. By the way, I'm female and I don't mind the he/she thing. :D Stranger958 Re:Signature Alright, I'll do so, thanks. }} 20:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Position Hey Lau! Phantom told me that as I'm a new member I'll have to start as a baron/baroness first. So I'll have to move my information in the template to baron/baroness? Stranger958 10:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Buddy RE: Position Got it :D Buddy Lauuuuul! Hi Lauuuuul xD Btw why are we renaming zombies to bizarre dolls? --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok lauuuuul thanks for clearing that up :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:R&R Members Thanks for moving me down for me! Lauuul! :D Ahh forgot my signature by the way. Stranger958 01:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lauul lauuuuuul lauuuuuul! Stranger958 01:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Please do that for me. :D PS: LAUUUUUUUUL LAUUUUUUUL LAUUUUUUUUUUL! >:D Stranger958 00:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... Ooh actually I'm not sure about that O.O I never pay attention to the credits lauuuul and besides I don't watch the dubbed version... I'll go check and once I get a definite answer I'll get back to you :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 00:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol I usually just listen to the songs (the theme songs are sooo nice) and read the lyrics but I never bother to look at the credits xD I usually wait to see the episode previews at the end as well and I love it when at the end, there's this picture from the episode with a caption like "We will be waiting for you next time" or something like that :P --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I researched a bit and most sites say that Alexis Tipton is the one who voiced young Queen Victoria and Laura Bailey only did additional voices. But, are you sure that Laura Bailey appears as the one who voiced young Queen Victoria in the ending credits? If it's true, then that clashes with what information other websites give :S --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I think Bird by Matsushita Yuya sounds nice as well. Yeh, it does... it depends on how people interpret it xD I think one Kuroshitsuji II episode had something like... "I'm watching you" or "I can see you..." or something xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok there's a major clash here... :S maybe the episode credits would be more reliable since they're from the Funmation company directly? Though the credits are the only ones to contradict the other sites... ok I seriously dunno O.O --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol same here :P I'd be totally creeped out if someone said that to me though I'll probably just stand there immobilized and stare uneasily at the person xD Imagine if Sebastian said that to me! I'l probably be like "Oh yay!" then I'll be like "But it's still creepy..." xD No, actually imagine if Undertaker said that... O.O --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) MyAnimeList has Alexis Tipton listed for Queen Victoria as well as VoiceChasers... even eNotes! :O Really? I didn't see any green they were all red... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha there was an edit conflict just then you posted your message at the same time as mine which got deleted xD but all fixed... and yeh I suppose that is true with the Undertaker thing... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol you could possibly just put in Laura Bailey (episode 22 and 23 only) or something like that, doesn't really matter. :P Oh I think I know the problem, the signature code isn't right... it should be right once I fixed it... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'd be like... "... ok... I didn't do anything to you... but meh :P" though if he said it in the Queen's watchdog tone I would probably freak out a little. If Baron Kelvin said that, I'd be like "... do you mind? I don't want a fat, child-obsessed stalker like you." If Claude said that I would be like "DIE, YOU PERVERT!!!" Same here, I could never see him in the same light ever again after that scene... I hate him >:( --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok :( I gotta go too now it was fun talking to you though! Especially since this the first time we've ever been on at the same time :P See ya... Lauuuuull xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha I'm not usually that blunt though, except that guy really disgusts me. Who would be amused at seeing poor innocent children die gruesomely? He deserves the bluntness. Same goes for Doctor - they both are horrible ppl x( I never liked Claude in the first place - he was such a big copycat of Sebastian xD Lauuul no problem if you need more help just ask away! I'd be more than happy to help you :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 04:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I know right? Claude tap dances. Shiver... Lol I only did one episode summary xD and yes I am online except I'm going out soon to meet my friend :( --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 00:08, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lauuul I would rather not tango either xD Yep I'll tell her :P and I'm not going out just yet so maybe we can still talk for a little bit. So how are you? :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 00:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lauuul same as you :P I used to be really obsessed like Kuroshitsuji-obsessed with Vampire Knight - it's actually really good! And I love Ouran High School Host Club, am okay with Kaichou wa Maid-Sama... ermm... I don't really like Bleach as it is violent... I was just reading Ao no Exorcist yesterday and although the plot's interesting... blaaa! The manga drawing quality is so crappy (...can I say that?)! Lauuul and you? Oh and btw gotta go now for real :( talk to you some other time! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 00:21, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Yeh, I've heard of Gakuen Alice - I plan on watching it :D It sounds pretty interesting... haha never really read or watched Twilight but hearing what other people told me about it... I'd say it sucks xD--[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol I love zoning out... xD it's just fun for some reason... I don't understand either... :S I mean, how can they be as hot as our Sebastian? xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol *sings along with Lau, except saying hot when he says handsome* Grr I'm trying to type this with one hand only as I'm eating cookies at the same time... T.T it takes such a long time..... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha definitely... what should we call ourselves? >:D I know, it is so bothersome... I love chocolate chip too! The one I was eating walnut cookies :P --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Aww really? You should try them next time they're really yummy :D I dunno what to call ourselves too T.T Hot cheetos sound delicious :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Im going around asking all active users. As you may or may not seen from other wikis there is this program Chat on the wiki where you can chat with other online users there. I think its convenient as if you need an answer asap you do not have to go to their talkpage write your message and wait for an answer. I can enable it anytime, I just need your opinion on this. }} 02:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Header Since your in charge of the R&R Project which basically works to improve this wiki, Im planning on improving the header of the homepage and to add more colors, Im planning on adding button icons as shown on here. Perhaps you know how to edit the images like that? }} 02:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badges Thanks! ^-^ They fit inside the badge on their own, so I usually just make the image a 100 by 100 px square image. SereneChaos 13:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC)